


1D25 Days - Day 7 - Christmas Lights

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry drove into the road he and Niall lived in, he smiled to himself.  They’d moved in a few weeks ago, but despite the amount of boxes that were strewn around the house, he’d managed to convince Niall to put up their Christmas lights.  </p>
<p>He supposed he could be accused of being slightly ostentatious, but he’d loved Christmas since he first understood what Christmas was, and he went all out every year.  Niall had been slightly horrified at how many lights and decorations Harry owned, but was happy to go along with it for Harry’s sake.</p>
<p>As he pulled up to their house, he saw the house next door had also put up a few lights.  Parking the car and turning off the engine, the music dying in an instant, he climbed out of the car with a smile on his face, which soon turned to shock as he saw the lights on the neighbouring house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 7 - Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 already! The prompt for today can be found here:
> 
> http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134691740486/day-seven-its-a-picture-prompt-remember-the?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the 500 word series, I'm having a great time writing them every day!

As Harry drove into the road he and Niall lived in, he smiled to himself. They’d moved in a few weeks ago, but despite the amount of boxes that were strewn around the house, he’d managed to convince Niall to put up their Christmas lights. 

He supposed he could be accused of being slightly ostentatious, but he’d loved Christmas since he first understood what Christmas was, and he went all out every year. Niall had been slightly horrified at how many lights and decorations Harry owned, but was happy to go along with it for Harry’s sake.

As he pulled up to their house, he saw the house next door had also put up a few lights. Parking the car and turning off the engine, the music dying in an instant, he climbed out of the car with a smile on his face, which soon turned to shock as he saw the lights on the neighbouring house.

‘Niall!’ Harry cried, rushing into their house. ‘Have you seen what the fuckers next door have done?!’

Niall wandered into the hallway, a slice of toast in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. He shook his head as he took a bite of the toast.

‘Bloody wankers!’ Harry muttered, grabbing Niall’s arm and dragging him outside, down the drive and in front of the house next door.

The word ‘TWAT’ was in lights with an arrow pointing to their house. Niall snorted with laughter, the toast getting stuck in his throat as he began to choke.

‘It’s not funny!’ Harry protested.

Finally swallowing the toast and taking a swig of tea, Niall shook his head, tears in his eyes. ‘Oh babe, it’s kind of funny! You’ve got to admit it!’ He laughed.

Harry glared at him and Niall bit down his smile as best as he could. 

Striding forward, he marched up the path to their neighbour’s front door.

‘Haz! What are you doing?’ Niall cried, rushing behind him as Harry started hammering on the door.

Before Harry was able to reply, the front door was being opened.

‘Can I help?’ A man with a smirk asked.

‘What the fuck is this?!’ Harry shrieked, pointing to the lights above their heads.  
‘Good, init?!’  
‘No, it’s not fucking good! Do you know how rude you are?!’

Before the first man could reply, a second appeared. ‘Hi. I assume this is to do with the lights?’ He asked, guilt in his voice. ‘I’m Liam, and this wanker of a boyfriend of mine, is Louis. I’m so sorry, I tried to get him to take them down…’

‘Oi! You did not! You found it funny!’ Louis rounded on Liam. 

Liam shrugged. ‘Ok, it was kind of funny, but it’s really insulting Lou.’ He admonished. As Louis opened his mouth to reply, Liam just shot him a look.

‘I’m Niall, and this shouting idiot is Harry. Nice to meet you! Fancy a drink?’ Niall asked, immediately diffusing the situation with his Irish charm.


End file.
